


Patience

by McSquiggles



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSquiggles/pseuds/McSquiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU prompt</p>
<p>Patience is a trait that everyone looks in a soulmate, yet Rose said Sorey didn't have any.<br/>It wasn't his fault his patience was wearing thin.</p>
<p>Set in an alternate universe where one performs a coming of age ceremony with their soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

One of the required traits that everyone wants in their soulmate was patience. Yet according to Rose, Sorey was severely lacking. You couldn’t really blame him though. Everyone he knew already met their soulmate and yet Sorey was sure he’d never even seen them before.  
  
Sorey sighed as he scratched his wrist. He stared at the unique design that enclosed his wrist as he took Rose’s words into consideration, he knew he just had to wait but his patience was wearing thin.  
  
He navigated through the school grounds, trying not to let the banners and decorations catch his eye too much, but the upcoming event was supposed to mark the day that the students were finally recognized as adults was quickly approaching. By tradition, their soulmates would perform the ritual with them.  
  
“If they even had a soulmate,” Sorey thought before a wave of panic shot through him. It wasn’t unheard of for someone to end up without a soulmate, the worst and most rare of occasions where some kind of tragedy having ended up taking their soulmate from them. Unfortunately, there was no way of telling if the person was still alive; the markings never showed any signs.  
  
He ignored the gnawing feeling in his chest and retreated into to the library and looking through the books, trying to breath calmly. Rose worried he might be thinking too much into the whole ceremony. Lailah said he just had to let life take its course.  
  
As he scanned the books for anything interesting but found nothing new. He had read every book he could find in the school library about archeology. He bit at his lower lip as he made his way back outside thinking he could go to the new library that opened in town. He was bound to find some new books there.  
  
Traveling through the town on his bike helped to clear his mind as he enjoyed the sights. The town was still small, and yet with the expansion of the school, more and more buildings were beginning to spring up around. Elysia did have the best view in the mountains so he couldn’t blame anyone for being charmed by the town and gravitating to it.  
  
Seeing the library in person was better than hearing about it. The moment Sorey saw the beautiful two story building, excitement started to build. After quickly chaining up his bike and walking inside, he was filled with a sense of comfort that he never felt anywhere else. He hummed happily as he took in the building and shelves of books, just begging for someone to open. He looked around at the small number of people scattered around and found the directory, quickly making a bee line to the archeology section upstairs. It was empty except for one or two people, tables stood lined up in a small open area and soft leather armchairs stood scattered around the shelves, giving an inviting atmosphere as he navigated through the shelves.  
  
After taking a few promising books he looked around for a nice spot and settled into a table by the window as he scanned through the books he found.  
  
He started to lose himself in history and archeology, but it wasn’t until a loud banging noise shocked him that he snapped back into attention. He looked around, noticing the few people earlier were gone as he slowly made his way to where he was sure the noise had come from.  
  
Lying on the floor was an older looking book, after looking around he noticed the shelf above had books sticking out of it in a sloppy order, making it likely any of those books could quickly follow the lead of the one on the floor. He sighed as he quickly set the shelf in a neater stack before picking up the book off the floor. Yet the minute his eyes caught sight of the title he hesitated.  
  
It wasn’t an unusual thing to have books concerning soulmates in a library, yet he knew there was no reason for it to be in the archeology section.  
  
He frowned as he looked around, wondering if maybe someone had just misplaced it, but judging from the disorganized bookshelf he was sure the person more than likely pushed the book hastily into the shelf before running off. It wasn’t uncommon for younger teens to get curious and grab a book, but it did make them embarrassed to think about their ‘chosen one’ or ‘their other half’ so usually they snuck around secretly.  
  
Sorey smiled as he turned to make his way to one of the carts scattered around to place the book so the librarian could shelf it properly before he hesitated. He’d read all about soulmates in his class, learning the basics but he never actually tried to search about it on his own before.  
  
Curiosity won over as he flipped through the book. Judging from the material it was probably something more advanced than what they issued at school. A quick look at the cover revealed it had been donated recently. Yet everything seemed the same, talking about the history of the markings and ceremonies that came with one’s soulmate. He was about to close the book again while he quickly paged through before a picture caught his eye. The marking on the picture showed a deep silver colored cable design, identical to the one on Sorey’s wrist. He knew it wasn’t a common design from what he’s seen on his school level book and from what his parents told him but the unfamiliar passage under it sent dread through his body.  
  
‘...there are those born with a plain silver link on their wrist, though it is not a common design, it more than often marks a person who has no soulmate, someone who has already left this world, or whose soulmate has yet to be born but...’  
  
Nausea hit Sorey as he quickly slammed the book onto a cart before he could finish the passage. He picked up his bag and ran out of the library. He didn’t look back as he peddled home as fast as he could.  
  
He never went back to find any new books.  
  
Sorey never did manage to get the text he read out of his mind. Even during the annual ceremony, as he watched his friends and classmates go up in pairs, performing the ritual to mark them as adults. Though all people were born with a slightly different simple design on their wrists, once the ritual was performed at the coming of age ceremony with their soulmates, the designs changed to match the pair, making a unique design to link them to one another. No two designs were the same.  
  
When it was Sorey’s turn he tried not to falter as he performed the ritual alone, his design remaining untouched on his wrist.  
  
He knew there were others who did not go through the ritual with a partner. Some were destined to not have one for one reason or another, yet usually it was the fact that they never wanted a partner from the beginning. The fact that Sorey had spent years dreaming and imagining what his soulmate would look like and yet never met them before the ritual made everyone look at him with pity, the only other explanation being his soulmate had already passed on or hadn’t even been born. It felt like a knife was twisting in his chest.  
  
Even years later, after saying goodbye to Elysia and moving away to Pendrago he couldn’t get the line out of his head. Though at this point it had become easier to push it to the back of his mind until those moments right before he fell asleep. In those moments he couldn’t help but feel the dread that seemed so familiar now. It was like an accessory he wore but didn’t notice till he was alone and let his mind wander, no different than the feather earrings he always wore.  
  
He spent most of his days at the museum, working on a new translation or organizing the research material they had. He always wore a thick leather bracelet with feather adornments that Lailah gave to him as a goodbye gift when he first left.  
  
He always wore it over his design now. He learned early on after the ceremony that usually he would get pity if anyone caught sight of it. It was better to hide it from prying eyes than to have to answer difficult questions.  
  
He sighed as he pushed a cart full of books through the aisles of the archives located in the restricted section in the basement of the museum. The silent turning of the wheels seemed almost haunting as he cataloged books. He didn’t like being alone since his thoughts usually ran away from him. He preferred when he got to spend time with his coworkers, talking about the newer books or new research they had acquired. Though even his coworkers got tired of talking of work, but it was the one thing Sorey never got tired of, also it was easier to avoid sensitive topics if he kept it professional.  
  
Smiling softly as he gently placed the last book into its place, he returned the cart back with the others before he headed back upstairs. He went to his desk in the back and picked up his messenger bag and jacket, saying a quick goodbye to the few remaining workers and heading out into the cold day.  
  
He cut through the park on his way home, he wanted to enjoy the little bit of light left in the sky even as clouds began to quickly settle in, but he knew from some ideal chat earlier that tonight would be the first snow fall of the year. Yet he couldn’t make himself speed up, something told him to enjoy the walk while he could.  
  
Listening to his instincts, he slowed as the first snowflakes fell. He reached out a hand happily as the soft looking snowflakes began to land one by one. A warm glow spread through his chest as he stood there, watching the snow.  
  
That was, until the wind picked up and almost as if by magic the snow changed from a soft fall to a flurry of chunks of ice.  
  
“Ah crap,” Sorey muttered to himself as he made a run for it across the grass. It didn’t take long before he stood on the sidewalk, yet the snow fell heavier as he quickly ducked into the first place he could find, right into the coffee shop across the street.  
  
His teeth chattered as he looked around, noticing the nearly empty shop. Of course he would be the one people running around outside when they had been talking about the snowstorm all day. He tried his best to brush off the snow from his hair and clothes before heading to the counter where a bored looking blond barista leaned against the counter.  
  
“Can I get you anything?” She said in a bored tone. She looked young to be a barista, she was small, almost like a preteen but a quick look at her wrist revealed a beautiful intricate design, swirls and sharp turns in sunshine yellow and green the color of fresh cut grass. She had already performed her ceremony which made her old enough but it was at odds with her looks.  
  
“Are you going to order or do you prefer to keep ogling? Because I have a very busy schedule.”  
  
Sorey jumped in surprise, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he noticed he had just been staring at the girl, Edna her nametag said, and letting his mind wander again for who knows how long.  
  
Taking a quick look at the menu he said, “S-sorry, I’ll just take a hot chocolate please.”  
  
She nodded and headed to the machines to start his order and he took the chance to look around for a seat, hoping to avoid annoying her with anymore staring. He noticed the only other people in the shop besides the two of them was a man with soft looking white hair in the corner by the window. He looked intently at his laptop at he typed quickly, pushing his glasses nervously back up his nose.  
  
The boy peaked up at him over the top of his laptop, brilliant purple eyes latching onto his before the boy nervously looked back down, the hands fidgeting for a second before he continued typing.  
  
Sorey blinked in surprise, wondering if he had done anything suspicious to make the other male nervous. Before he could think anything else, an annoyed noise came from next to him, making him jump. Turning around he saw Edna had set his cup of hot chocolate down and had been staring at him, before turning around again and heading through a pair of doors to the back.  
  
He blushed in embarrassment as he picked it up and turned around again.  
  
“You shouldn’t pay too much attention to Edna, she’s always like that to everyone.”  
  
Sorey blinked as he looked to the man who sat looking at him, having abandoned his laptop. He looked nervous but tried hiding it, sitting straight and not breaking eye contact.  
  
“O-oh yeah, its ok it was my fault for not paying attention anyways.” He replied sheepishly. The other looked at him and almost hesitantly gestured to the chair across from him.  
  
“If you want, you can join me.”  
  
Relief washed over Sorey at the thought of not having to sit by himself as he quickly sat across from him. He didn’t want to just sit by himself while the storm took its toll, especially if Edna came back and regretted not kicking him out earlier for his weird behavior.  
  
“Thank you! I’m Sorey by the way.” He said happily as he warmed him hands on his hot chocolate.  
  
The other nodded and gave a small smile, “It’s nice to meet you Sorey, I’m Mikleo,”  
  
Why are you wandering around during a snowstorm? if I may ask”  
  
Sorey ran a hand through his hair sheepishly as he looked at the back of Mikleo’s laptop, trying to hide his embarrassment. “I was on my way home from work and while walking through the park I couldn’t help but stand and enjoy the snow, that was until it became more than just simple snowflakes.”  
  
Mikleo blinked, surprised. “Do you work at the Museum?”  
  
He looked at the other man confused, mirroring his surprise. “How do you know that?” he asked.  
  
Mikleo seemed to realize what he had said because he quickly looked down at his laptop, typing absentmindedly as his faced reddened with embarrassment.  
  
“Sorry, it’s just there’s nothing on the other side of the park besides the museum so I just assumed that’s where you worked.” He finished as he fidgeted nervously. Sorey smiled happily, staring at the color in his pale cheeks before looking back at his eyes.  
  
“No worries, I was just surprised you guessed it correctly is all.” He said easily, sipping at his hot chocolate happily.  
  
Mikleo nodded as he kept his eyes on his laptop, the blush still visible as he typed. The silence lasted as he worked. Sorey nursed his drink as he watched him, he didn’t know how long he spent staring until he noticed Mikleo fidgeting with his glasses again, making him blush and quickly turn towards the window, reminding himself to not stare since it would make the other uncomfortable. Mikleo let out a small breath as he continued to work. T  
  
Sorey watched the snow, keeping an eye out as he noticed it letting up a bit, soon it would be safe enough for him to make a run for it home before it picked up again later.  
  
He hoped the snow didn’t melt before he got up the next morning. There was something about the white snow that seemed to charm him, though he didn’t understand why since it always snowed but this time the snow looked soft and fluffy, almost inviting. It left him with a need to run his hands through it.  
  
“So,” Mikleo started nervously as he continued to stare at his screen, catching Sorey’s attention as he turned back to him, “Do you happen to know if the museum has any artifacts from the Age of Asgard?” he asked as he peaked up at Sorey cautiously, almost as if he was waiting for a bad reaction.  
  
“Of course! We haven’t set anything out into an exhibit yet but we have tons of things in the back!” Sorey said excitedly as he looked at Mikleo, excited that he seemed to have found someone with a similar interest as him.  
  
The white haired youth’s eyes widened when a bright smile seemed to bloom on Sorey’s face, he had to blink and look down quickly to avoid staring. Mikleo mentally cursed his blushing face as he looked up at him carefully, watching the excitement dance in Sorey’s eyes. He was glad to find someone as excited as himself about archeology but the fact that Sorey seemed to have a smile as bright as the sun didn’t help his already fast beating heart. Yet he couldn’t help but smile as Sorey went on and on about the amazing things he had read and seen in the museum. The conversation seemed to flow naturally as the two continued to talk.  
  
The snow had long since calmed before Sorey noticed the clock on the wall, eyes widening as he noticed that it was close to late into the night before he quickly stood up.  
  
“Oh crap! It’s late and I still have to write a report before I go to sleep!” he said before smiling apologetically at Mikleo. “I’m sorry Mikleo, I have to go, but I had fun!”  
  
Mikleo gave him a soft smile, which made Sorey’s heart skip a beat. It seemed like his smiles were a rare thing of themselves and Sorey already treasured the few he had let slip during their conversation.  
  
“I’m sorry I kept you here so long, I had fun too.” Mikleo said as he looked at the clock as well.  
  
“I got to go, but I’ll see you here tomorrow so we can continue talking!” Sorey said with a smile as he threw away his hot chocolate which had long since turned cold and running out the door, sending a cold gust of wind into the coffee shop. Mikleo was thankful since it seemed like his face had been on fire the whole time and once he saw Sorey turn a corner and disappear he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous with Sorey around. He was a cheerful person though, considering Mikleo had seen him running across the street to the shop and thought him careless to be caught in a snowstorm at such an hour. He expected him to be put out about being in a storm and then stranded in a random shop, yet the times Sorey looked outside he seemed happy to see the snow, almost like he was worried it would disappear.  
  
He also didn’t expect to feel his heart stop when Sorey first had walked in, the minute he had looked up with his emerald green eyes and had brushed the snow off his hair. It had caught him off guard. He turned his attention back down at his laptop who he had hidden behind every time Sorey looked at him with his sharp gaze, noticing that he had randomly typed gibberish all over his report. Who knew someone who had such a cheerful attitude would have watchful eyes.  
  
“Well, seems Meebo has more reason than ever to do his work in the coffee shop now considering it seems to be the place where you’ll hold your dates.”  
  
Mikleo jumped in surprise as he turned around to look at Edna, who leaned over his shoulder to take a look at his laptop screen before looking at him with a small smirk.  
  
“I never thought Meebo would ever find someone as nerdy as himself, but seems even the great Edna can be wrong when it comes to fools in love.” She said as she looked out the window in the direction Sorey had left.  
  
“I-it’s not a date! We’re just going to discuss work!” he quickly countered as he slammed him computer shut, a blush having erupted across his face.  
  
She grinned as she looked at the little bit of his design that peeked out from under his coat sleeve. The usual dark silver chain design had altered without him noticing, changing slightly to show a sapphire blue instead of the usual silver.  
  
“I’m not so sure, you know what they say in Pendrago about the silver chain’s, it might be rare considering it’s the only design that changes automatically without the ceremony but everyone here knows that once you meet your soulmate the design changes little by little the more you fall in love.” She said casually as she went to turn the open sign around. “Seems that happy-go-lucky puppy was yours, and I don’t doubt it considering how much you kept staring at him with your love sick stare.”  
  
Mikleo’s eyes widened as he looked at his design, his face turning a darker shade of red as he noticed it. He stood up embarrassed as he gathered his things. The last thing he needed was to be reminded how many times he had lost his cool.  
  
He didn’t expect to find his soulmate, even if he had spent years imagining how he looked after he found out about the unique characteristics of his design. In Pendrago it was comment knowledge yet it seemed not so much in the other areas of the continent. There was that one time he had looked into it when he went to visit his Grandfather in Elysia years ago though when he had heard someone mention the unusual characteristic while walking through town.  
  
He had gone to the library and found the book originally from Pendrago that his Grandfather had recommended about designs but in his embarrassment after reading the lines about the exceptions to the dark silver chains design about how intimate a relationship was to cause such a unique change, he had ended up shoving it into a random shelf and running off. He had gone back to his home in Ladylake before deciding to move to Pendrago in hopes of learning more after realizing there was more to find out about the design than what he had initially read.  
  
Here he was years later, finally finding the thing he always wanted. His heart skipped a beat as he lightly traced the altered design, wondering what it would look like complete, wondering how soon he could arrive the next day to see Sorey again.  
  
Yet on the other side of the story, Sorey quickly ran through his report before getting ready for bed, excited about the new person he had met and what the next day would bring. He never did take off the leather bracelet even to sleep, so he didn’t even notice the change that had occurred.  
  
Rose did say that a required trait in a soulmate was patience.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story in years, I haven't written anything since I was still in the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom back in 2009 but anyways, I'm sorry if this is a mess or if the characters are OOC or anything like that. I tried my best and it might take a while before I get back into the groove of writing again. I know the whole soulmate thing is over played for most people but I couldn't get the idea out of my head once I thought of it. If your wondering the designs come in a range of markings that fall in certain categories at the beginning one someone is born before they are bound in the ceremony, after that they become completely unique to each pair. Hopefully it's not to confusing to but I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
